We will continue to participate actively in the cooperative projects of the NSABP under the leadership of Dr. Bernard Fisher. We hope to add some immunologic studies on our own patients to determine the usefulness of the regional lymph nodes in predicting the immunologic status of the patient. This study will be done in cooperation with the Cancer Research Unit of McGill University. A Community Outreach Program will also be continued to have additional patients sent to us from peripheral hospitals which will be in cooperation with the Montreal General Hospital and the Jewish General Hospital here in Montreal.